


Building your Bouquet

by AroundTheWorldIn365



Category: SHINee
Genre: Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheWorldIn365/pseuds/AroundTheWorldIn365
Summary: And so the sky gained another shining star.





	Building your Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is in no way meant to offend anyone or cause any disrespect to anyone related. This is me venting my grief after losing an idol that meant a lot to me, Jonghyun. This is how I grieve, I write, that is how I convey my emotions best. So please no hate. This is a projection of the feelings flooding my head.

‘The biggest testament to him is the fact he has the world mourning. Not just meaningless blurred faces but good people’. 

So I present to you, the new star in the sky, a single orange rose. It means ‘I am proud of you’, the fans are proud of you, of everything you have achieved. Not just of the awards you won but of the fight you battled with, without telling us of your struggle. But you still spoke out to us, you put little bits of yourself in everything that you did, you left little hints with in each song. Now I know I am just a faceless fan among millions but you have always meant something to me. You have done well, always in my view.  
Next I give you a black rose. I know some will ask why not a red rose, well its to do with the meaning. A black rose means farewell. Now this isn’t a final goodbye, it’s more of a see you later. We will see you again, maybe in another life but we will meet again. I know the thorns on the stem hurt, they cut and stab like little knives but think of them as the barriers in life. You get past the thorns and reach a beautiful, fragile moment. For some the thorns are too much, the stem shorter, and they reach that fragile moment sooner than others. This has nothing to do with strength of character or personality, it is simply how long can you fight that voice in your head. So i give you a black rose.  
The next addition to your bouquet is a purple hyacinth. Now this delicate flower means sorrow, with many flower heads it shows all the fans sorrow and grief. Sorrow can manifest itself in a multitude of ways but please understand we are grieving a large loss. I will give you many of these flowers to try and convey the magnitude of sorrow flowing and choking not only fans but friends and family. This isn’t to cause you guilt but to show you will never be alone again, it was our mistake the first time. Please give us another chance.  
To complete the bouquet, I give you a daisy. In most cases it means innocence and purity but just this once it means ‘I will never tell’. Not in the way that we will keep you or your death hidden but rather we wont remember you for how you died. We will remember you for your life. We will not tell of your death but of your life. We will tell of your dreams and ideas and keep them alive within us. You will always be alive within us.  
Thus I complete your bouquet with a single orange rose, a black rose, a multitude of purple hyacinth and a daisy. You think we didn't notice. You were memorising this moment at your last concert, that’s why you didn't cry. You had already made your mind up. But that’s okay, sleep well and treasure our bouquet for you. I know you will.  
And so the sky gained another shining star.


End file.
